


Three Acts of Love and Liquor

by GlassAlice



Series: Book Ended [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Broganance, Daddy Kink, Drunk Lance (Voltron), Drunken Flirting, Dry Humping, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Shiro is trying to be strong, Smut, a dash of Dub-Con, brothers like to share, lance sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: Lance bit his lip, his emotions and thoughts were a mess. He didn’t understand what was going on between Shiro and Keith. It didn’t help that everything after the couch was a blur. Most of his memories consisted of trying not to barf on the hot guy.Shiro stared into hypnotic blue eyes, clutching the shirt in his hands like a lifeline. He swallowed. “You look temptingly sweet and deliciously salty, like candied caramels.” Lance frowned, opening his mouth, but Shiro used the shirt to wrap around Lance's waist and pull them together. "I just want to lick you up, savor you all to myself."He sucked in a breath, hands grasping at Shiro's shoulders. Desperate and needy, Lance leaned in.





	1. Shots and Shelf Awareness

Lance clutched the black jacket, burying his face in the soft leather. It still smelled of Shiro. He felt bad secretly snuggling with the thing like he was some kind of dog in heat. Shiro wasn’t anything to him, not really, just someone he’d shared a kiss with. That didn’t mean they were dating, or that he had a right to be smelling his forgotten jacket in secret. 

_Oh God, I’m such a loser._

It was time to stop this nonsense. Lance was acting like some kind of freakish groupie. He needed to go out, meet people, get these men in leather out of his system. 

That’s exactly what he was going to do, paint the town red and have some _fun_. He was still young afterall. Lance sat up and threw the jacket on his pillow, he didn’t need some never-here man.

He dug through his drawer trying to find his favorite clubbing shirt, a shimmery, skin-tight thing that hugged him in all the right places. He found it under a pile of old sleep shirts and threw it on the bed with the jacket. Lance pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, that he’d strategically ripped. Hopping around the room as he tugged them on, his foot caught in one of the holes and he fell back on his bed with an oof. Lance wiggled them on, kicking his feet in the air and bouncing slightly to get the tight fabric to cooperate.

His slim frame complemented the black top, it wrinkled just above his jeans, showing a flash of skin. Lance ran some glitter though his hair, just enough to catch the light in the club. His butt looked good in these jeans and he twisted around a couple times to admire it, winking and posing. 

_Oh right_ , his glasses. He pulled his contacts from his drawer and spent a good amount of time trying to get them in. _Much better._ Lance dabbed a bit of concealer around his face, it would be dark but make up always gave him a confidence boost. He topped it all off with two sprays of chocolate Axe.

One final look over and he was all set. 

He grabbed his shoes and opened the door. The cold, night air hit his exposed stomach and Lance backed up shivering. _It’s almost June, what is_ wrong _with this weather._ Sighing, he trudged back to his room for a hoodie. Pausing in the doorway, he stared at the leather jacket laying innocently on his pillow. 

_Well, no one will know if I use it just this once._

Lance snatched it from its resting place, his heart aching as he threw it over his shoulders. This was supposed to be him getting over Shiro and Keith. _What are you doing?_ “Well what if one of them is there?” He answered himself out loud, “I should return it.” Because when it came down to it, that’s what this really was. A distant hope that one of them would be there. That if he left his house, maybe, just maybe, he’d run into them again.

Shrugging off the voice that told him they were only playing around and that they couldn’t give two shits about what he did, he slammed the door shut. 

~*~

The club was small and smokey; bodies pressed close together. The bass vibrated around him, pulsing through his bones. He squeezed his way to the bar where he ordered two shots of tequila. He wasn’t here to waste time, he was here to forget and move on by getting laid. Lance shrugged off the nagging voice that told him sex didn’t solve problems.

The bartender looked at him in shock, eyeing him up and down. Lance cocked his head, maybe she hadn’t heard him over the music. “Two shots of tequila, please,” He shouted, holding up two fingers.

She slowly backed away then shrugged to herself, making the drinks he’d requested. _Weird._ Two shots of tequila with a lime were placed in front of him. Lance handed her a ten but she shook her head and pointed. He followed her finger, looking behind him, but couldn’t see what she was pointing at. _Must be some kind of first drink special._ Normally drink specials were for girls, but he wasn’t one to complain. He put the money back in his wallet and with a smile and nod.

Lance shotgunned the shots one after the other, then bit into the dry lime, juice barely coming out of the sad excuse for fruit. Whatever. The tequila hit his stomach hard. Warmth filled him from the belly up and a blush flushed his cheeks. Yep, tequila always fucked him up good. 

He turned toward the dance floor, scanning the crowd. There were some cute girls, one or two cute boys, and one specimen of exquisite breeding surrounded by all of the decent looking men. Lance ignored her; he was always up for a challenge, but she was Mt. Everest. Instead, he made his way to a brunette who was laughing and dancing by herself. She looked like fun, and he was here for fun.

Lance matched her style, not the music. Moving with her and comfortably joining their two dances. She smiled wide and closed the distance. It wasn’t long before she was rubbing against him. Lance was sweating in his leather jacket and he wished he’d put it in one of the club’s lockers. He could just take it off and tie it around his waist, but he had a better idea.

Lance slid an arm around her, pulling her through the writhing mass of bodies. Away from the muggy sweat-drenched crowed and toward the air conditioned bar.

She laughed and yelled next to his ear, “Where are we going?”

“I’m going to buy you a drink. What do you want?” He shouted back, their faces close so they could hear over the music.

“Rum and coke.” She giggled, hanging on his arm.

Lance smirked. “My kind of girl.”

He called over the bartender, who was much more attentive now, and ordered their drinks. 

The girl leaned against the bar. She was cute and peppy and looked like something Lance could get lost in for a long time. She also looked too nice to use. 

Reaching out a painted finger and tracing along the collar of his leather jacket, she shouted over the music, “Nice style.”

A pang of guilt squeezed his stomach. He sighed to himself, what was he doing? “Thanks.” 

He handed his credit card to the bartender. The bartender smiled and slid it back to him. Lance’s brow furrowed and he picked up his card, examining it. “It’s still good. Do you only take cash or something?.” 

The bartender’s smile never wavered, she shook her head. “It’s on the house.” 

Lance’s eyes widened. She hadn’t charged him for his first drinks either, but that was because of some sort of discount, right?. “I already got my free drink.” He pushed his card back.

She held up her hands and shook her head. “All your drinks are free.” She pointed, the same way she’d done at the beginning, right at his chest. 

The brunette on his arm looked back and forth curiously, small nose scrunching in thought. “It should be fine, right? I don’t mind if you buy me free drinks.”

Lance frowned, this was beyond weird. Well, he didn’t really have the money to be spending on drinks, anyway. He smiled at the bartender and thanked her.

Turning towards his latest catch, he took one of the shots and raised it. She clinked her glass with his and they drank. Maybe he didn’t have to use her. Maybe he could make something out of this? If she wanted to do more than a one night stand, that is. Her eyes were dark like Shiro’s and her lips looked soft like Keith’s. 

_Shit._

Lance threw back his last shot, biting into the salty lime. The liquor was making its way to his head, propelled by the rush of dancing and spurred by the lack of food. This girl didn’t deserve to be a part of his mess. She deserved to find someone that could fuck her brains out nice and proper. Not someone so lost in his own shit that he was wearing his crush’s jacket while trying to pick up chicks. No, it was best if he wallowed in his own pity instead of dragging someone else into his mess. 

“Hey, I’m going to drink some more. If you want to dance, you can head back out.” Lance yelled.

“I can stay.” Her smile turned thin.

“No, my boyfriend is going to meet me here soon.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “I was just trying to pass the time.”

Her face turned cold. “If you don’t like me, you can just say it.” She slammed her rum and coke on the bar. “Keep the drink and fuck you.”

Ouch. Yeah, he deserved that. He watched her disappear into the swell of bodies and turned back to his empty shots. Lance eyed the abandoned drink. It would be a shame to let it go to waste, right? He flicked the straw out and sipped on the dark liquid as he watched people dance.

Bored

This was boring. And the complete opposite of what he was supposed to be doing. He sabotaged himself, and why? Because he’d met two guys that showed him the time of day? Because one of them gave him a ride home once and a kiss? Sad. Pathetic. 

Lance turned back, waving down the bartender again. If he was getting free drinks on overpriced booze then he was going to live it up. He leveled up his shots with some Patrón hoping the liquid fire would burn his emotions. Burn them until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

His fingers turned numb and his skin tingled but his heart still clenched with self pity. He leaned heavily on the counter, twirling his drink with a finger. The ice didn’t even feel cold against his heated skin. 

“You look good in my clothes.”

Lance flinched as a hard body pressed up behind him. His slowed brain couldn’t place where he’d heard that voice before but his body reacted automatically. Lance leaned into the hands that found their way under the jacket, a strong finger rubbed across the sliver of skin right above his hips. _Mmm, that felt good._ Sticking his finger in his mouth to lick off the sweet liquor, he turned around to see who it was. 

“Shhhhh…” Lance closed his eyes and swallowed, concentrating on forming words with his mouth. “Shhhiro.” His finger slid out of his mouth, dragging down his lip and hanging in the air under his chin.

Dressed in a simple black button down with the sleeves rolled up to show off his ink, stood his living wet dream. 

Lance swallowed.

Shiro’s fingers dug into his skin and pulled. Lance stumbled into him, the club spinning slightly. 

“What’re you doin’ ‘ere.” His words slurred into each other, bumping and sliding around in his mouth.

“It’s my club, of course I’m here.”

“Your…” Lance squinted, eyeing Shiro up and down. “Your what?”

Shiro hooked a finger under Lance’s chin and held his face close. Shiro smirked, eyes shining with mirth. Lance’s eyes flicked down watching the lips stretch across white teeth, fixating on the metal wrapped around the bottom one. His tongue acted on its own, flicking out tasting his own lips as his brain imagined the feel of the metal in his mouth. 

Lance couldn’t tear his eyes away from Shiro’s lips as he spoke. Their shared kiss replaying over and over in his mind. He was so damn horny and he let his one shot at getting laid escape him. Well, more like he’d tossed his chance out the window. 

Yet, somehow, here was the subject of his night time fantasies in the flesh and looking hotter then he remembered.

“Your club,” he repeated. “Huh, I thought you were in a gang.”

Shiro hummed and ran his hand down Lance’s back, stopping at the dip above his ass. “Does it matter to you?” He touched the hem of his pants and followed it around to the side, running a hand down to his thigh and back up. 

Lance shuddered and thrust forward, pushing his hips into Shiro’s. “Not when you’re doing that, it doesn’t.” He bit his bottom lip as Shiro’s thumb was replaced by his index finger dipping behind the band of his underwear.

“How many drinks have you had?” Shiro nosed Lance’s neck and breathed in the smell of sweat and chocolate intermixing. Digging his nose into the wet strands that curled under his ear, he pressed into the soft dip behind his jaw.

Lance giggled and tilted his neck to give Shrio better access. “Shhh.” His head was light and his eyes stared unfocused at the laser show flashing on the dance floor. Only strong arms kept him from falling to the grimy floor. “They were givin’ ‘em away fo’ free, so I took ’vantage.” 

Shiro tutted in reply and mumbled to himself, “My little tomcat is trying to drink me out of business.” He worked his way up Lance’s neck and touched their foreheads together. “Of course they’re going to give you free drinks, you’re wearing my jacket.” 

Lance looked down in surprise, the movement causing him sway dangerously in Shiro’s arms.

“God, you’d be so easy to take advantage of right now. If I hadn’t shown up, someone else might have stolen the candy from under my nose.” Shiro’s posture turned possessive and he squeezed Lance closer. “I think you deserve a spanking. I’d love to drag you out, right here, right now, and fuck you in front of the whole club. So that nobody would dare to even look at my delicious prize again.”

Lance blinked up at Shiro, trying to process the words. A flash of realization made him smirk, he wrapped his fists in the black, silk shirt and pulled the larger man toward him. “What if I wanna be taken ‘vantage of?”

Shiro tugged one of Lance’s hands up and kissed the palm, teeth grazing and nipping at the soft wrist. “Naughty, drunk kitten; telling me what a good boy you are then I find you here, like this.”

“I am a good boy,” Lance whined, bottom lip sticking out. He leaned in and rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. He could smell his own breath, sour with alcohol. “Tell me the truth. You’re just playing with me. You don’t actually like me, who would? I’m a boring, sorry, mess.” The last word came out with a spray of spit. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes and he rubbed his nose on the shirt under him. Shiro probably couldn't even understand him, his words were slurring and mingled with sobs.

“Oh boy, you’re really drunk.” Shiro pulled Lance’s arm around his shoulders. “I think it’s time to get you home.”

“No! Dun’ wanna go home. I’m suppose’ to be fun. Be fun. Having. Fun.” Lance used his full body weight to pull away as he stumbled over his words. Shiro made a face and grabbed him by the waist, lifting him slightly to drag him out of the club.

“There’s a difference between having fun and being a wasted, sitting duck. I’m getting you out of here whether you like it or not.”

Lance looked up with teary eyes, emotions completely haywire. “I can’t go home. Don’t take me home. Please.”

Shiro caught his eyes with a glare and Lance swayed in his arms. "It’s your choice. You need to decide, because I plan to take you home with me.”

Glossy eyes brightened and Lance grinned. “Ohhh. Are you the wolf I’shudda been watchin’ out for? ‘Cause this little red riding hood wants to ride it hard tonight.”

Shiro sputtered, almost dropping Lance. “What? No. I.” He cleared his throat. “No one is going to ride anyone tonight." This man was going to be the death of him. "I'm taking you home to let you sober up. Now, are going to cooperate or am I going to have to punish you?”

Lance's heart fluttered and he buried his face in Shiro's neck. “Spoil sport." He swallowed, saliva thick in his mouth. "I'll be good, for you.” Shiro smirked at his reaction. 

The bouncer opened the door with a slight bow of his head. “Thanks, Ulaz.” Shiro said, nodding as he passed.

Lance pouted as the cool night air hit him. His body shivered even though he couldn’t feel it through the booze. Lance tucked himself deeper into his borrowed jacket, feeling safe inside the worn leather. 

Shiro lived fairly close to his club so he hadn’t driven. Lance didn’t seem to weigh much, he could probably carry him the entire way home. Sighing to himself, he let go of Lance momentarily and stepped in front of him.

“Whatter you doin’?” Lance swayed without Shiro supporting him.

The large man squat down, muscles pulling his pants tight around his ass and thighs. He motioned with his hands. “C’mon drunk boy, get on.”

Goddammit, those thighs were going to end him. Trying to keep his cool, Lance smirked, “Is that an invitation?” 

“Yes, for a piggyback ride.” Shiro playfully glared at him over his shoulder.

“Oh no, I’ve watched too many K-drama to know what happens if you give me a piggyback ride while I’m drunk. Nope. I’m going dancing.” Lance turned to leave but was stopped by a hand around his waist. 

Shiro tugged and Lance stumbled, tripping on his feet and crashing into Shiro. 

Shiro spun quickly, pulling him onto his back and wrapping his arms around long legs. He bounced the drunk man into a comfortable position. Lance slipped a little, leaning too far to the left. Using gravity to his advantage, Shiro readjusted and bent over so that Lance was practically laying on his stomach. 

Pressed this close, he could feel all of Shiro's hard muscles through his thin shirt. Thick arms held him like he weighed absolutely nothing. Lance let his arms hang on either side of Shiro's neck and groaned, "God, you're such a dad. I don't need help"

"If I'm such a dad, maybe you should start calling me daddy?" Shiro smirked, walking in the direction of his house.

Mumbling into the silkin shirt, Lance shook his head. _How was today even happening._ He'd woken up pitiful and depressed only to end up drunk and horny around the object of his desire. To top it off Shiro was now telling him to call him Daddy. Joke or not, it made his whole face burn and his stomach flutter. 

Lance wasn't sure if his situation had improved at all. Shiro was flirty, sure, but he didn't seem serious. The man always flitting in and out of Lance’s life without warning. Dark thoughts running through his mind, Lance bit his lip. Even if it was superficial, he could be okay with this.

His body stopped shivering. Shiro was warm, and his steady pace rocked Lance gently. Superficial or not, whatever this was, was nice. Blue eyes fluttered closed as the alcohol pressed his lids shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! the series gets its first chapter fic and also some action! :3 How am I going to do the brothers thing without any gross but also with sex??? I DON'T KNOW Let's see if i can do it?!?!? Also the soundtrack for this fic is Cascada, especially "everytime we touch" that's the song that's playing at the club when shiro walks up :3
> 
> Special thanks to [Nikole](https://nikole-kephir.tumblr.com/) for being there every step of the way in this thing. Without her, this series wouldn't exist. There will be a slight delay with this series as i continue to concentrate on my chapter fic, but y'all know i have no self control when it comes to this thing and will be back to it soon. XD 
> 
> Hang out with me on Tumblr [@Yuzuling](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com) or on discord @Yuzuling7567 /o/
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped beta!  
> [Basteun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basteun)  
> [Hytone195](http://hytone195.tumblr.com)  
> [Ashes](http://ashessmashes.tumblr.com/)


	2. Blacked out and Bookmarked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still drunk, Shiro is doing his best TM, dub-con is still in effect

A distant smell of motor oil and grease filled his senses and he blinked his eyes open. Lance was slumped over on the couch. Disoriented and confused, he scanned his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was being at the club and getting shit-faced. Then...

_Shiro_

_Oh._ This was probably Shiro's place. It was hard to tell because, what he assumed was the living room, was completely barren of any type of personality. It was minimalizm to the extreme. A complete contrast to the image Lance had of the biker. Shouldn't there at least be pictures of friends and family? Actually the more he sat there the more he realized how empty a place this really was. White walls, a couch, a table, and two chairs were all that decorated the space. It made him feel sad and lonely. 

Lance shivered involuntarily. 

A water bottle appeared in front of his face. Jumping and pulling his legs onto the couch, he screamed. 

“Woah, woah. It’s just me. Lance, calm down.”

Eyes still wide, Lance looked up, vision swimming. “Goddammit, you scared the living shit out of me.” He rasped out, clutching his chest trying to get his breath back.

“Sorry about that, my slippers make almost no sound. I should have been more careful.” Shiro held out a closed fist.

He looked at it curiously, almost too close as he tried to focus his eyes. Shiro laughed and opened his fist, "Pills, for the headache you're bound to have."

Wrinkling his nose, Lance took the water. "I don't get hungover." He fiddled with the cap, the stubborn plastic digging painfully into his palm.

Shiro hummed, taking the bottle from Lance's fumbling fingers and opened it with a quick twist. He handed it back with a smirk. 

"I had it. I coulda opened it." He took a sip, but the bottle betrayed him. The soft plastic bent under the pressure of his grip and freezing water spilled down his shirt.

"Yeah, and you can also drink water just fine," Shiro said as he held out the pills again. 

Lance stuck out his tongue. "You boobytrapped the water bottle. Not m'fault." He ran a hand over the wet spot on his shirt, trying in vain to dry it. 

Shiro laughed, deep and real, his whole face lighting up. Lance's jaw dropped. He'd never seen Shiro with his guard down like this, and he was instantly addicted. If he could make Shiro make that face every day, his life would be complete. 

Lance coughed, blush rising to his cheeks. 

Shaking his head, Shiro held out the pills again. "Just take ‘em to put my mind at ease. Okay?" 

Lance took them obediently this time. Maybe it was the change in the atmosphere of the room, or the smile that still played on the other man's face; whatever the reason, Lance wanted to please Shiro.

"C'mon, let's get you ready for bed." Shiro held out his hand. 

Lance let himself be hoisted off the couch in a sudden rush. _Oh no, he was still very drunk._ He'd been feeling very sober while he was sitting down but the quick movement proved that it was all an illusion. Lance swayed on his feet and grabbed onto Shiro's chest for balance. His eyes stayed fixed on the floor as it shifted violently from under him.

Shiro laced an arm around his waist to steady him. "Woah, there. You feeling okay?"

He shook his head no and immediately regretted it. "I feel nauseous." 

"Oh boy. Let's get you to the bathroom. C'mon." Shiro walked Lance to the bedroom and sat him on the toilet seat in the adjoining bathroom. His head fell against the cool wall, and he blissfully pressed his cheek against it.

All he wanted to do was sleep but everytime he squeezed his eyes shut the nausea rushed back. He stared at the side of the tub, hands firmly gripping porcelain for dear life. It didn't help. Nothing seemed to help. He was *never* drinking emotionally again. 

After that it was just flashes. The toilet, the bathtub, Shiro leaning over him and holding his hair, a soothing and calm voice.

It wasn't until he was standing in the middle of Shiro's room, clutching a bundle of clothes, that he could fully open his eyes without danger. He tried desperately to avoid looking at Shiro, who was only wearing sweatpants pulled low over his hips. It was no use, the line of hair from his belly button that dipped down into unknown territory begged to be touched. He bet the hair was soft with lush curls. Lance rubbed at his eyes, the world was much more blurry than it should be. 

He held up the bundle and eyed it. It was safe to look at the clothes, they didn’t have muscles on top of muscles that he wasn’t allowed to touch. "What are these for?"

"Pajamas. Well, their Keith's old workout clothes, but they should fit you," Shiro explained. "You can change here."

_Keith’s clothes. Keith lived here. With Shiro._ Puzzle pieces fell into place. Lance’s face slowly formed into a scowl. They had to be some sort of swinger couple that like to play with innocent bookstore clerks. 

Lance glared at the clothes, then up at Shiro. "I'm fine, I don't need these. I can just sleep in..." Looking down at himself, he realized he was in someone else’s underwear. Lance used the clothes to cover himself and sputtered, "Where are my clothes?"

Shiro gave him a long suffering look. "They were dirty and sweaty. We just talked about this." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“So you’re making me wear _Keith’s_ clothes.” This was crazy, did they have some kind of clothes sharing kink? Liked to have strangers wear their clothes and then laugh about it while they had sex.

“Yeah, I’m sure my little bro would love to see the way you look in his shirt.” Shiro paused as he thought for a moment. “And his underwear too. He might want to eat you up if he saw you right now.”

“Your little brother?” Lance’s jaw dropped and his mind screeched to a halt. 

Shiro nodded, unconcerned. "Do you want me to leave the room while you change? It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Lance bit his lip, his emotions and thoughts were a mess. He didn’t understand what was going on between Shiro and Keith. It didn’t help that everything after the couch was a blur. Most of his memories consisted of trying not to barf on the hot guy. But, Shiro had taken him from the club when he was completely plastered, brought him into his home, and taken care of his drunk ass. No matter how confusing everything else was, he understood this much-- Shiro was going out of his way just for him.

Shaking his head, Lance muttered, "No it's okay. Thanks. For all of this."

Shiro smiled. "No worries." He should turn around, give Lance some privacy. But he was weaker than people gave him credit for. Shiro promised himself he wouldn't touch Lance as long as he was drunk, but _looking_ was a different story. 

He talked a big game, but truth be told, Shiro was happy he hadn't been kicked out. He watched as Lance pulled the worn shirt over his head, lean muscles stretching across his frame. The shirt came down, stopping right above the curve of his butt. His long legs on full display. Maybe watching was more tortuous than not. Shiro’s fingers itched to touch and feel and claim, but he squeezed his fists closed. 

That was when he noticed. One of Lance's arms was sticking out of the top hole, like some sort of single strap dress, and the whole shirt was backwards. 

Shiro snorted and stepped in to help. "You're all tangled."

Lance pouted. "I don't know what went wrong. The shirt is cursed."

"Keith might agree with you on that one, actually." Shiro slipped his fingers under the hem. "Arms up." 

Lifting his arms above his head as best he could while tangled in the shirt, Lance giggled. "I feel like a little kid when you say that." 

"You don't look like one." Shiro ran his hands over Lance's skin as he pulled the shirt off, tracing the dips and planes of muscle. 

The shirt removed, Lance looked up at Shiro with lidded eyes. His arms slowly moved from over his head to hover hesitantly between them. "Yeah? What do I look like, then?" The space around them seemed to vanish and Lance leaned forward, but not quite touching.

Shiro stared into hypnotic blue eyes, clutching the shirt in his hands like a lifeline. He swallowed. “You look temptingly sweet and deliciously salty, like candied caramels.” Lance frowned, opening his mouth, but Shiro used the shirt to wrap around Lance's waist and pull them together. "I just want to lick you up, savor you all to myself."

Lance sucked in a breath, hands grasping at Shiro's shoulders. Desperate and needy, he leaned in.

Shiro quickly pulled the shirt from around his waist and stuffed it over his head, breaking all contact. "But, you're still drunk. So you're going to bed." A whine answered him from under the cotton. Shiro straightened out the shirt and helped Lance into it. 

Lance grumbled the whole time. _Shiro was such a tease._ He'd been right about just being a play thing. Frustrated and put off, Lance pushed away and stumbled to the bed in a huff. It was the only furniture in the room besides a table stand with a lamp and a bookshelf. He didn't know where Shiro had planned for him to sleep, but after that stunt Lance decided he deserved the bed.

"Don't you want pants?" Shiro held up Keith's sweat pants from the floor.

"I don't need your stupid pants and I don't need your stupid help." Lance wobbled and tripped over his own feet, falling back onto the mattress. 

Shiro jumped forward to catch him but missed. He did his best to not crush Lance on his way down and ended up straddling him on the bed. Blue eyes blinked up at him in surprise, and Shiro’s heartbeat pounded in his chest. Lance was pressed up against him in all the deliciously wrong ways. 

_It would be_ so _easy_.

They were sideways on the plush mattress, Lance’s long legs half dangling off the side. His balls ached as he watching Lance dress. The discomfort was worth it. He’d get his chance, there was no need to be impatient. 

“Ooh, Shiro.” Lance’s eyes fluttered and he clasped his bottom lip between white teeth. He rolled his hips up, pressing against Shrio’s hardness with each thrust. 

Shiro wanted to wipe the lustful smirk off his face, pound him into the mattress, and lick him until he was a whining crying mess. He could only take so much. With a growl he sped up their pace. He slipped a large hand under the shirt, feeling up slim hips he used the bones of his ribcage a guide. Finding sensitive nipples in his blind search, he rolled a hardened nub between his fingers.

_Oh,_ and Lance’s reaction was exquisite. He cried out, arching into Shiro sweetly. He took advantage of his position and slipped a strong arm under the arch of his back. Shiro pulled Lance close, keeping his pace steady. 

He’d wanted this for so long, wanted to claim this body for his own. Shiro nipped at dip in his collar bone before licking a line up to suck on the bobbing adam’s apple. He sucked right above it, pulling the soft flesh between his teeth. Lance screamed a moan which only stoked the fire in his belly. He liked when his lovers were loud.

Nosing gently up Lance’s jaw, he finally captured those lips with his own. The man under him immediately melted, all his focus shifting to the kiss. Shiro moaned as Lance pulled his bottom lip into his mouth sucking and tonguing his lip piercing. He’d seen Lance eye it multiple times and regretted not wearing it during their last kiss. If he had a piercing kink, Shiro was more then happy to oblige. 

Fuck morals, Shiro got what he wanted, and right now he wanted Lance. He wanted everything about Lance. He craved it. Tongue plunging down into the soft and waiting mouth, Shiro explored. 

Grazing over teeth and cheeks and tongue. Dancing with the squirming member, he sucked it into his own mouth. Opening him up finding his vulnerable parts, it was addicting. He licked the stale taste of liquor and mouthwash until all that was left was the flavor of Lance, Lance, Lance. 

Shiro was gone, he pulled off with a loud pop. Lance blinked lazily up, slow and heavy with desire. He reached for the stand on the side of the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. His other hand was always touching and exploring any part of the other man he could. He snapped the lid open and turned back to his partner…

Who was completely passed out and snoring. 

Shiro sat back on his knees, closing the lube. “Fuck me.”

_~*~_

The world was spinning slightly and Lance blinked his eyes open in confusion. “Wha? What happened?”

“Shhh, I’m just tucking you in.”

The crisp, white sheets slid over his skin. They were soft and felt expensive, his drunken mind revealed in the feel. Lance groggily rubbed his fingers over the soft cotton, more of a compulsion then free will. “What time is it? How long was I out?” 

"It’s about three in the morning, and long enough for me to masturbate." Shiro smirked. 

Lance blushed and made a strangled noise. _Who casually confesses shit like that?_

Shiro slipped into the bed from the other side. 

He pulled the sheets up to his nose, hiding. "What are you doing?" Vague memories of the past hours haunted him, but they were fuzzy and out of reach. 

_Oh shit._ He’d fallen asleep during their make out session. Right when it was about to get hot and heavy. Which explained Shiro’s sour confession of having to take care of himself. _Way to mess everything up._

Shiro scoffed. "Sleeping. It’s three AM, most people are asleep at that time." 

He was probably mad, who wouldn’t be after their one night stand fell asleep before the _stand_ part could happen. "I just thought. I should go to the couch" Lance wiggled away, searching for the edge of the huge bed.

"I wasn't expecting to pick up a stray tonight, but you’re here now." Flicking out the light Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him against his chest. “So let’s just go to bed.” Only one large bay window with heavy curtains let in glimpses of ambient light. It let Lance trace the outlines of the man next to him. He squinted through the darkness, trying to make out Shiro’s facial expression, but sleep tugged at the edges of his consciousness and he gave up. 

Lance huffed but relaxed into the strong arms. It was Shiro's idea in the first place to take him home, he was completely fine before. Now, it felt like his emotions were strung tight and he was more confused then he'd started. 

_Dumb Shiro, dumb club, dumb me thinking I might get lucky._

Lance turned and curled into Shiro’s hard chest. Everything was foreign. The empty room felt like it was going to swallow him whole. In the dark he could pretend that this wasn’t a dream and that maybe, just maybe, Shiro wanted more than tonight. Lance buried his head into the crook of shiro’s neck, he could at least have this. 

His heart ached, empty like this house. Empty like Shiro's feelings. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the shifting body next to him. He'd pretend to sleep then sneak out and walk home. 

His eyes grew heavy, and his body seemed to sink into the mattress. Soon, he was snoring peacefully, escape plans long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!! The dub-con got a little more intense this chapter, but that's all over now. Next chapter is the long awaited LANCE SANDWICH. gosh these 3 haven't been together since the first drabble. i'm so excited to get some more broganance up in here :3 Remember to subscribe to the series "Book Ended" for updates on this, or subscribe to me for updates to all my fics (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's reading and giving me those sweet sweet kudos you are my heros. And to all of you leaving me precious comments I couldn't do this without you. Your comments make my hands type faster <333
> 
> [Nikole](https://nikole-kephir.tumblr.com/) is a blessing and gift and she feeds me all the dirty plots. so please thank her. And special shout out to Xiryan for helping me with titles!
> 
> What?!? You can party with me on Tumbler [@Yuzuling](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com) or on discord @Yuzuling7567 ?!?! Amazing! Sign me up right now!
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful beta team!  
> [Basteun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basteun)  
> [Hytone195](http://hytone195.tumblr.com)  
> [Ashes](http://ashessmashes.tumblr.com/)


	3. A Work of Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets his dick wet after so much teasing

It was the heat more than anything that forced Lance's eyes open. He was sweaty and suffocating, the sheets too heavy and the bed too soft. He blinked a couple times in the dim light of the room.

 _Oh fuck. Ouch._ His head throbbed with each blink. His eyelids felt heavy and sticky, like some kind of glue was holding them together, and his throat was dry. Coughing, he swallowed a couple times to try and bring moisture back. Everything ached. Lance felt exhausted, as if he hadn't slept at all.

Wincing, he squinted, trying to use his eyelashes to block as much light as possible. Something black and soft tickled his nose. He tried to bringing it in focus, but only went cross eyed. He scooted back on the too-soft mattress and bumped into something hard. Letting out a small squeak, he realized that something, or someone, was pinning him down. In the same instant his hungover brain also informed him that the thing tickling his nose was someone's hair.

_Oh God, where am I? What the hell happened? What did you get yourself into this time, Lance?_

It was like one of those movie moments, the ones where the camera zooms in to the person's face and launches into a montage. Every moment from last night flashed across his eyes.

"Holy fucking shit balls!" He sat bolt upright, throwing off the arms wrapped lazily around him.

"Shut up," came a growl from his right. Lance looked down to see _Keith_ glaring up at him. "Go back to sleep, it's too early for this shit." Keith tugged softly on his shirt and Lance followed it, lying on his back. His eyes remained open, every nerve on edge.

Keith immediately wrapped back around him like he was a goddamn teddy bear. Shiro mumbled something and tangled their legs together.

Lance laid there, eyes unblinking, staring at the pristine white ceiling. Cars outside hummed past the cracked window and a soft breeze ruffled the curtains. Last night’s events replayed in his head with every morbidly embarrassing detail that had led him into this fantastically bizarre situation.

The worst was the realization that Shiro had bathed him. _In a bubble bath_. Lance cringed. Shiro sat him, nakid as the day he was born, in a handful of foamy water that barely covered any of him. Lance went back and forth, from crying about Shiro not liking him to the horrible pick-up lines he'd googled the night before as he was washed like some kind of child.

He laid stiff and unmoving sandwiched between the two snoring men, face burning in embarrassment from the flashback.

Shiro stripped Lance before tugging his own shirt off to reveal a chiseled chest and bold tattoo. He even instructed Lance to throw his contacts away with promises of buying him new ones, which had sent him into a sobbing spree. Lance squeezed his eyes shut remembering the way he ugly cried as he fought Shiro to dig the contacts out of the trash. But the worst bit, the part that made him want to dig his own grave and bury himself alive, was his confession.

He squirted some shampoo into his hand, lathering it into fluffy foam and massaged it into Lance’s scalp.God he had it bad. As soon as Shiro's fingers touched him, Lance purred.

Shiro pointed at a washcloth and told him, "Be a good boy for Daddy and wash yourself." 

Lance's heart fluttered and his dick twitched, poking up through the suds. He wanted to say it, he wanted to test to see if it was a joke or not. He swallowed thickly. Knots tangled in his stomach and he whispered, "Yes, Daddy."

"You're being such a good kitten, now. What happened to my tomcat at the club?" Shiro's fingers found his temples and rubbed gently.

Lance hummed, mind drifting off. His words came out slow and slurred, "That's because I don't know what you want from me." He sighed as the fingers moved to the nape of his neck. Soap ran down the side of his face, but it was quickly brushed away by Shiro's careful thumb. 

"What I want from you?" Shiro tilted Lance's head back slightly and used a cup to wash off all the suds. "I just want to know you better." Grey eyes raked down the naked body in front of him. "In every way that could mean."

Joy bubbled up from his stomach and threatened to burst out his chest. Shiro had to be a solid twelve out of ten. It took him a moment to process that a man that looked like a sexgod might be serious about a bookish nerd like him. That his one sided crush might not be as one sided as he thought. 

His tongue already loose from the alcohol, broke free at Shiro’s words. Lance muttered everything that ran through his mind. His hopes, his dreams, his plans for law school. How big Shiro's hands were, how good they felt, how much he wanted those hands in other places. Lance want to run his hands over Shiro’s broad chest, fingering and tugging at the piercings on his nipples. 

God, he didn’t even know he had a piercing kink until meeting these two. Now all he wanted to do was suck and pull and play with all the delicious metal attached to sinful skin. 

Shiro only laughed and moved his hands down to massage Lance's neck and shoulders. Fluttering his eyes shut at the soothing circles, Lance bent his head forward as tension released from his knotted muscles. The massage went straight to his dick and without thinking he rubbed the shaft under the water, thumbing at the slit on the head. Soap making his skin slick, he twitched his hips up into his palm.

Clearing his throat, Shiro asked, "Do my hands feel that good?”

Shaking his head, Lance said as casually as if he were talking about the weather, "I jack off all the time thinking about your hands. It's fine."

Oh kill him now. He'd told Shiro to his face that he masturbated to him. _All the time._ Not only that but Shiro'd seen him naked and not the pretty kind of naked. The drunk sloppy kind of naked, the kind of naked where he confessed every dark secret in his soul. 

_Someone please kill me. Let a ninja break through that window right now and murder me. If there is anything left that is holy in the world, just end my suffering._

Oh no. No, no, no. More memories shot their way to the surface. 

Shiro had him stand up and rinsed him off in the shower before helping Lance stumble out. Lance landed face first into Shiro’s bare chest. It was hard and wide and Lance wanted to bury his face into the pecks, smushing his face between them. Lance brought up a hand and brushed his finger over a pierced nipple. He rolled it between two fingers, eyes staring intently at the pink flesh. Lance was about replace his hands with his mouth to when Shiro wrapped him in a fluffy white towel. Even in his horny drunken state Lance realized that he was hard and pressed against Shiro who’s member mirrored his own. 

Lance swallowed, saliva turning sticky in his mouth. With more gentalness then Lance thought Shiro capable of, the bigger man dried him off. Running the soft towel over his shoulders and down his arms, across his chest and down his stomach. Shiro changed corse, wrapping the towel around his butt and massaging the muscle there, pressing the towel between the two cheeks. 

Holding his arms awkwardly in the air, Lance watch as Shiro’s face got closer and closer to his stiff member. Precum slowly leaking from the tip. The towel wrapped around one leg, and Shiro’s hand grazed the underside of his sack. Lance bit down on his lip. It seemed like an accident, he wasn’t going to moan because Shiro _almost_ touched him. He had more self control than that.

“Foot up,” Shiro commanded, tapping one thigh with a hand. “Hold onto my shoulders.”

Lance wobbled on one foot and almost feel over, catching himself just barely on Shiro’s damp shoulders. Drying Lance all the way to the floor, Shiro stood up and draped the towel over Lance’s head.

Shiro smirked, “You look like a drowned kitten.” He rubbed the towel vigorously through Lance’s hair. 

“I could drown in your titties if you’d let me.” Lance pressed his full body against Shiro. He frowned as Shiro pushed him back, putting a foot of space between them. 

“You have no idea how much I want you, Lance. But I’m not going to do anything until you’re sober.” His words were firm and Lance cringed at the total and utter rejection. 

After all of that, he'd still tried to seduce Shiro. He was determined to make Shiro take his words back. Lance could remember throwing himself at Shiro in bed… But he had no memory of what happened after that. Did they have sex? Lance squeezed his eyes closed. He broke out into a cold sweat, his stomach dropping to the floor. And when had Keith slipped into bed? Did he have a ménage à trois that he couldn’t even remember?!

Pulling a careful leg over the other, he felt around to see exactly how nakid he was. He wasn't wearing pants. Oh dear Lord, he was pantsless. His hand traveled up his thigh, careful not to disturb the two men sleeping next to him. _Yes!_ Lance celebrated in his mind. He was wearing underwear!

Okay, so that meant no forgotten sex, probably. _Good._ Now he just needed to get out of here and back into the real world. Back to where everything made sense and his days were filled with books and coffee instead of biker boys who owned clubs. He should be studying for his bar exam, he had to get out of here.

Lance wiggled as he tried to get out from under Keith's arm, only to have him tighten his grip, snuggling in closer. At this proximity Lance could feel his morning wood pressed against his thigh. He snuck a peek and regretted it immediately. Keith's face was relaxed with pleasure, mouth hanging open as his sleeping body humped involuntarily. His own erection grew at the sight.

Keith. With his books about astrophysics contrasting with his hard appearance, was now dry humping his leg and moaning in his sleep. It was all Lance could do not to give in and watch where this might lead. Closing his eyes and praying to whoever would listen, he picked up Keith's arm. Keith’s grip tightened around him, and his legs pulled Lance closer. Using his free arm, Lance took the pillow from behind his head and slipped it under Keith. The black haired man immediately snuggled into it, freeling Lance.

He took a moment to wonder at how cute Keith was. The hard man turned soft and cuddling with a pillow was an image he wished to keep forever. Lance’s heart ached at how adorable the whole thing was.

Cock heavy in his underwear and legs tangled with Shiro’s meaty thighs, Lance slowly sat up. Now, if he could get off the bed without waking them up, he could be home free. He slowly untangled his legs from the men beside him. Lance paused at every rustle of sheets or grumble, holding his breath as he waited to make sure both men stayed asleep.

Creeping and careful, he shifted his weight to his hands. He paused and held his breath at every sound or movement the two men made. Somehow, after what felt like hours, he was on all fours and shuffling toward the edge of the bed.

A small yelp was the only thing he could manage as he was pulled back and pinned to the bed. Shiro's sleepy face hovered over him as he held both of Lance's wrists in one hand. Lance couldn’t looks away; Shiro’s eyes locking him in place. 

"Where do you think you're going, kitten?" Shiro’s voice was deep and scratchy with sleep and it went straight to Lance’s groin.

This position was too much like last night; his cock twitched at the memory. "I thought I'd go home before I caused more trouble for you." Lance's voice cracked with disuse, he swallowed around the dryness in his throat.

Shiro chuckled, low and rumbling. "Do I look like the kind of guy who avoids trouble?"

Lance didn't know how to answer that. If he said no would that be an insult? He bit his lip and shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" Shiro traced Lance's jaw with his nose, lips pressing into the side of his neck. One hand pulled at the borrowed shirt and massaged the soft skin underneath.

"Thirsty." Lance clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and gulped.

Shiro didn't even look away when he said, "Keith, can you grab the water bottle?" Shiro shifted slightly so that his hands still gripped Lance’s wrists but he was now laying to Lance’s side.

A cold and wet plastic bottle was placed on his stomach and Lance cried out curling in on himself. He couldn't get far with Shiro pinning him down. "What the fuck?" Sucking in his stomach, he tried to press himself into the mattress to escape the freezing water bottle. Lance glared in the direction he thought Keith was but couldn't see around Shiro's shoulder.

The icy bottle trailed a line of condensed water across his stomach, leaving goosebumps wherever it touched. Lance hissed as the cold plastic flitted and rolled across his nipple in a slow and playful motion. Just barely touching the nub and then pressing hard into the sensitive nerves. Lance shuddered, moaning in the back of his throat. A black head of hair came into view as the water bottle made its way up to his neck.

Evil smirk on his face, Keith growled, "Here you go."

"I'm busy, be kind to our guest and let him have the water." Shiro licked a stripe up the other side of Lance's neck. Hot tongue contrasted with frozen water and Lance moaned. 

"Wha?" Lance tried to protest or ask what the hell was happening but was cut off with the snap of the plastic bottle opening and lips surrounding his.

A pierced tongue licked asking entrance. Lance's eyes slid shut and his mouth opened without much thought. Shiro's hands left his wrists and found his nipples, working him unmercifully. As his mouth opened, Keith's lips parted letting water fall into his.

Keith sat back so he could swallow but Lance just sputtered, water falling out and running down the side of his mouth. He coughed and Shiro allowed him to sit up. A strong hand pat his back. 

Lance glared at Keith. "What the hell, did you just try to baby bird me?!"

"Sorry.” Keith used a thumb to wipe away some of the water on Lance’s chin. “I wasn't trying to make you choke on the water. I'd much rather you choke on something else." He smirked.

Lance's jaw dropped and Shiro chuckled. "Give him the water bottle, Keith, you've had your fun."

"Fine." Keith shoved the bottle at Lance's hands.

Lance snapped his mouth closed and gulped down water like his life depend on it. He was only going to take a sip but as soon as he tasted the water he couldn’t stop until the bottle was gone. He pulled the bottle away gasping.

Keith took the bottle and threw it across the room. "I'll make you eat more than water."

Lance's eyes grew wide and Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. "What Keith is trying to say is we'd like to fuck your brains out if you'd let us."

Lance's brain had trouble keeping up with the speed that everything was happening. He leaned back and pointed at Keith. "You." His finger moved to Shiro. " _And_ you, want to fuck me?" He pointed at himself. “At the same time?” His voice squeaked on the last question.

Keith nodded, eyebrows raised as he gave Shiro a confused look. Shiro shrugged. Keith shook his head and rolled his eyes as he turned to Lance. "What my dumb brother was _supposed_ to tell you, was… We've talked about it and we decided the pretty bookstore boy would be our new lover, if he wanted it." Keith licked his lips, eye grazing over Lance’s body.

"But..." Lance shook his head. “You’re brothers, right? I think.”

Keith made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. "Yeah, so? We're going to be fucking you, not each other. What does it matter?"

"Uh..." Lance didn't have a good answer for that. He wasn't sure how morals worked in this kind of situation. Lance eyed the two men in front of him. Muscles lined their bodies, Shiro like a greek god and Keith like a marble statue, both with matching hungry looks on their faces. 

"Are you sure you guys want _me_?" Lance asked, still confused.

Keith leapt forward, pushing him down into the soft bedding with an oof. "Yeah, I've been sure since I first tasted you. Then I was gone and Shiro had you all to himself." Keith closed the distance between their lips, kissing him long and hard. “I’m going to make you forget all about him.” Rutting against Lance, Keith bit and sucked on smooth lips.

Breaking a way with a pop, Keith leaned down to whisper, "Tell me the truth, I’ve seen the way you look at my tongue. You’ve been imagining me rubbing it somewhere else, haven’t you." 

“Uh.” Lance’s toes curled at the thought, he knew exactly where he wanted Keith’s piercing.

“Tell me, or I wont give it to you.” Keith scraped his teeth along Lance’s jaw, sucking right above his Adam's apple. 

Lance moned, face turning hot. “Yes. I’ve been fantasizing about it.”

“Where?” Keith growled, “Where do you want me to rub my piercing?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Lance clung on to Shiro’s knee for dear life. “On my cock, please. Keith I need you to let me feel what it’s like.”

Shiro thwaped Keith upside the head. "Calm down, you’re forcing his answer." Shiro turned to Lance, ignoring his possessive little brother. "Do you want us, Lance? A relationship with both of us?"

Large blue eyes blinked up, oh fuck yeah did he want this, no matter how odd it seemed. He'd be a fool to say no to sex with not one, but _two_ guys who were way out of his league. But a relationship? He wasn't very good at those with one person, now he was about to agree to two. Double the work, double the time, and from the way Keith was acting, double the heart attacks. Was this something he could do?

Lance bit his lip and sighed, his mind made up. "I don't know about a relationship yet, but, I'm okay with starting out as fuck buddies and maybe we can try a few dates to see if this can work."

"Does that mean you'll let me suck your dick now?" Keith huffed, earning him another smack.

Shiro smiled, ignoring Keith. "That's fine, we can take it at your pace, Lance."

"Thanks." Lance tried to play it cool but his cock screamed at him how much it wanted Keith to suck it. A blush bloomed across his cheeks and neck. “Now, does Keith get to suck me off or?”

"Fucking finally. I've wanted to do this for so long." Keith wiggled between Lance's legs. 

Shiro pulled him against his chest so that he was sat between Shiro’s thick thighs. Keith adjusted so that he was laying on his stomach, eye level with Lance’s hardened member.

 

Keith mouthed at the bulge in his underwear as he looked up under heavily lidded eyes and smirked.

“Oh my God.” Lance cursed at the lewd sight but was cut off by Shiro slipping two fingers in his mouth. The fingers pushed passed his teeth and snipped at his tongue. 

Keith turned his attention back to his prize, sniffing the underwear that mixed his own smell with Lance's. He breathed in deep, taking in the musky scent.

"I can't believe you gave him my underwear. Is he clean?" Keith asked as he pulled on the elastic band.

"Mine would be way too big for him and yeah, I cleaned him myself. All of him." Shiro replied with an evil grin as he fucked Lance with his fingers. “I’m not like you, wearing your dirty boots in bed.” 

“It was one time.” Keith grumbled.

Lance squirmed, trying to form words around the intrusion in his mouth. Shiro cut him off, He replaced his hand with his mouth and trailing his spit soaked fingers down a slender neck to stop on hardened nipples. He pinched and tugged at the nibs, rolling them in slick fingers. Shiro plunged his tongue into Lance’s willing mouth, letting his lip ring scratch against the soft skin. Lance moaned into his mouth, washed away by sensation and need.

Lance felt Shiro's dick press into his back as he tried to move away from Keith's mouth. Keith used both hand to press down on his hips and hold him still. "You ready to be sucked dry?"

Lance's cock twitched and he groaned, "Yeah? This isn’t my first time with my dick in a mouth."

Keith let a kittenish smile spread across his lips. “Is that a challenge?” He asked as sure fingers made quick work of Lance’s underwear. Lance lifted slightly to let Keith pull them off easier. His cock stood swollen and leaking against his stomach and all movement stopped.

It took a moment for Lance's brain to catch up that both men were staring at his dick, almost entranced. He blushed at the attention what he didn't expect was how his hips jutted up with need at Shiro's low voice in his ear, "Damn, you're so beautiful."

Lance looked down at Keith's wide eyes as he licked his lips. Seeing that bead of metal on his tongue reminded Lance how much he wanted to know how it’d feel on his dick. "Please, Keith."

Shiro bit down on his neck, hard, at the same time that Keith's mouth encompassed Lance's head in his hot mouth. Lance screamed out, pain and pleasure intermixing into a burning heat in his stomach. Keith’s thick, pillow-soft lips felt like velvet around his sensitive head. Lance wrapped a leg around Keith’s lower back, squeezing the man closer to him. He buried long fingers in to Keith’s black hair, he reveled in the feeling of the silky strands. It was much softer than he’d imagined. Lance gathered the stray locks into a fist to hold it out of Keith’s face. 

Lance bucked up into Keith's mouth, hungry for more. Shiro wrapped a hand around Lance’s jaw and led their lips together, tongue diving into his mouth and exploring with all the vigor to match Keith lappinig hungrily at his dick, coating the whole member in slick spit. Lance scratched at Shiro’s leg, fingernails leaving red lines on the powerful thighs. He clung on to Shiro, trying to keep himself from cuming imidiatly at the rush of sensations. 

Keith brought a free hand to hold the base of Lance’s shaft, other arm wrapped tightly around a slim leg. Pierced tongue licked long lines only to linger at the head. Keith pulled the foreskin down and rolled the piercing against Lance’s sensitive head. Lance moaned into Shiro's mouth as Keith dipped into his slit, lips pulling the whole head into the warm wetness. The hand on Lance’s shaft stroked in time to Keith’s tongue as it licked and sucked and wormed its way around the head.

Shiro's hands never stopped touching, running across his flat stomach and tracing lines up his torso, pulling at his hair and caressing his neck.

The hand grew rougher and rougher as Keith's mouth sped up. Like some kind of practiced dance, they tore Lance apart in the sweetest way, licking and sucking him into oblivion. Keith felt better than he could ever imagine, there was something about the way Keith used the ball that made Lance melt. 

Keith used his other hand to cup Lance’s balls and massage them gently with is fingers. He pressed into the taint, putting pressure on the prostate hidden inside. He timed it with his mouth and pumped hand until Lance forgot what reality was. All that he knew was pleasure and sensation-- the feel of Shiro's possessive hands, his deep kiss, and Keith's warm mouth and needy tongue. But it was Keith pressing into his prostate that had him bucking into that errotic mouth, hand tangled in long hair as he pressed Keith further onto his cock.

Lance felt pressure building in the base, his hips thrusted until he was hitting the back of Keith’s throat. Keith pushed down until Lance slipped past the ring of muscle and Keith was deep throating him. Shiro pulled on his hair again and growled, “Cum for me, kitten. Cum for Daddy.” 

It was too much. Lance’s scream echoed off the bare walls as he came, cum slipping easily down Keith’s throat. He shuddered his release, hands grabbing at anything and everything, toes curling and his hips bucked, fucking Keith’s throat mercilessly. Shiro held on to him as he writhed through his pleasure, Keith’s tongue working until he swallowed the last drop. Lance arched prettily as his orgasm reached its peak and his eyes fluttered, unfocused. 

Panting and grinning Lance let out a breathy, “Wow.”

Keith sat back with a satisfied smirk, licking his reddened lips. Lance fell heavily onto Shiro’s chest, mind slowly processing through emotions and events. Lance shifted, something was poking him in the back... _Oh, Shiro was still hard._ He glanced over to Keith who was sat back on his heels and slowly rubbing his own erection. _Oh._

Lance’d taken but he hadn’t given anything in return. He slowly sat up, still shaky from his orgasm and reached out to touch Keith. Keith leaned into his palm enjoying the pressure. 

“Let me take care of you guys, since you, uh, took care of me and stuff.” Lance winced at his muddled sentence, way to be smooth.

Shiro wrapped strong arms around him, pulling Lance back into his chest. “We can wait, first you need breakfast.” Shiro eyed Keith before adding, “Keith already had his. Leilani should be here soon to make it. Why don’t we get you cleaned up, huh?”

Keith glared, but nodded in assent. 

“Who’s Leilani?” Lance frowned, looking back and forth between them. Was she some other fuck buddy of theirs? How many people did they play with? Maybe Lance wasn’t so special after all. 

“Just our cleaner, don’t worry about her. Why don’t you let Keith clean you up and get you ready for breakfast?”

Keith led Lance to the guest bathroom and showed him how to use it before leaving him alone with a quick, “I’m going to mastutbait thinking of you.” He smirked as he shut the door.

Lance stood in the shower blushing into his hands, imaging Keith on the other side of the door masturbating to him. 

_Coño._

He took longer in the shower than he needed to, worried that he’d walk in on Keith in the middle of pleasuring himself. By the time he left the bathroom, no one was left in the room and he heard soft talking from down the hall. There was a pile of Keith’s clothes and what looked like must be Shiro’s sweater, folded neatly on the already made bed.

Lance dressed quickly in the borrowed clothes and pulled the hoodie over his head. The clothing combined with the foreign shampoo made him smell nothing like himself. He held the sweater to his nose and inhaled. It might be nice, this. This shared love between these two hot men that seemed hell bent on pleasuring him. 

For a soft moment, Lance thought he could. Thought he could let himself go and be swept into their fast and hard world that he knew nothing about. He let his daydreams fall away with his hands. Shiro was in a biker gang, and for all he knew so was Keith. Who knew what kind of life they lived? They even had a fucking maid, for god’s sake. Lance was way out of his league and as good as the sex was, he had his own life and a job and an apartment where he owed rent. 

Mind made up, Lance decided to keep his emotions out of it. He’d let himself enjoy the sex, but that’s all this could ever be. With determination, Lance marched out of the room, ready to face his problems head on for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc that Lance's dick is normal sized but just, absolutely perfect and beautiful. A pretty color and perfectly symmetrical. He could be a dick model or smt. Don't make fun of me for my headcanons okay? His dick is PRETTY *change my mind* Yay! the first smut between the boys is finished :3 but theres still so many smuts to do with them, and who is this cleaner?? hehehe who knew this thing actually has a pretty deep plot *smirk*
> 
> I'm blown away at the reads and kudos this fic has gotten. OML Thank you!! Even if you just read it and didn't say anything or kudos...like WOW. I'm enjoying how much everyone is enjoying this. I can't believe there are other people who love this as much as I do. It makes my little poly heart and Lance loving heart so happy <333
> 
> [Nikole](https://nikole-kephir.tumblr.com/) made a beautiful sketch of their sexy times and i'm dying. Look at the way Lance is grabbing at Keith's hair and Shiro is being silently needy with Lance's mouth oof. I love it. I just stared at it the whole time I was editing this <3 <3 <3  
> And special shout out to Xiryan for helping me with titles, this one was my favorite so i saved it for the smut chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> What?!? You can party with me on Tumbler [@Yuzuling](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com) or on discord @Yuzuling7567 ?!?! Amazing! Sign me up right now!
> 
> Thank you [proletaricat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat)  
> for channeling your inner English teacher to beta the fuck out of this ;_; you're my hero!!!


End file.
